A user interface of an electronic device typically enables a variety of user inputs and different kinds of user interaction with the electronic devices. Different kinds of user inputs may include, for example, inputting data by means of a hardware key, a touch screen, different kinds of sensors capable of detecting movement and/or orientation of the electronic device, or speech recognition.
Sometimes it is desirable to prevent the use of, for example, unattended device by locking the device such that at least some functionality is disabled until the device has been unlocked.